A Wish to the Eternal Dragon
A Wish to the Eternal Dragon (神龍への願い, Shenron e no Negai; lit. "The Wish to Shenlong") is the twelfth episode of Dragon Ball and the twelfth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary The Eternal Dragon is waiting for a wish. Emperor Pilaf is too nervous to make his wish to be ruler of the Earth. Goku uses the Kamehameha Wave to break through the wall of the prison he and his friends are held captive in. Oolong transforms into a bat, along with Puar, to escape from the prison. Oolong rushes up to the Eternal Dragon and wishes for a pair of hot girls panties to prevent Pilafs wish. The Dragon Balls turn to stone, and scatter all around the world, not to be found for another year. This angers Goku and Yamcha. Shu calls out the dogs to attack the group. With Yamcha and Goku fighting the dogs, Shu and Mai jump down and threaten a tied-up Bulma. The group ends up in another prison. This time it is three solid feet of steel to put a damper on any escape plan. Emperor Pilaf plans to fry them in the morning with the sun. It is a full moon out, and Goku tells them that a terrible monster comes out on a full moon, and it once trampled over his Grandpa Gohan. Goku, gazes at the moon. He transforms into the mighty beast, breaking them out of their prison. Battles *Shu and Mai vs. Goku, Yamcha and Bulma *Goku and Yamcha vs. Shu's Dog Police Techniques *Great Ape Transformation: used by Goku Voice cast Differences from the manga *The group's escape from Pilaf's prison cell as well as their running away from Shu's "Dog Police". Edits Visual Edits *When Oolong is in bat form he flies to prevent the wish from being made, he is drawn with a penis, which is removed in the edited-for-TV version. The panties Oolong wishes for has Shenron on it in the Ocean Dub. Dialogue Changes Oolong says that he wishes for the world's most comfortable underwear in all of the english dubs, but in the japanese version he says that he wishes for a young girl's panties. Inconsistencies *When Pilaf is fantasising about being ruler of the world, he is seen gazing over a globe of the earth in the shape of the real world when It is known that the Dragonball Universe is set on an alternate Earth with different shaped continents. *Goku's Power Pole is shown to have a limit to extending when they try to escape through the roof. This is a major inconsistency since Goku was able to take it to the moon in "Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch". Trivia *This is the first episode that Shenron grants a wish. *Oolong's wish is responsible for the birth of Oceanus Shenron, who doesn't appear until the Dragon Ball GT episode "The Six-Star Dragon". Gallery KingPilafDream.Ep.12.png|Pilaf's dream of becoming ruler of the world Dragonballscatter.jpg|The Dragon Balls scatter GokuBulmaOolongPuarYamchaDB.png|The Heroes are in Pilaf's special prison cell Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon